


Don't Let Me Fall

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Fenders, Fenris Has Issues, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: Modern AU.Anders and Fenris both live in crappy situations. Anders lives eight hours away from Fenris. What happens when Fenris falls back into the mindset of his slave life?Trigger warnings: Depression and Just overall depressing shit. Why am i like this





	Don't Let Me Fall

Fenris : 12:05 PM

I know you're mad, but don't hurt yourself. It's not worth it. 

 

Anders  :  12:06 PM

Whoops. kinda acted too soon. Punched the door hard.

 

Fenris  :  12:08 PM

Don't let me say sorry, don't let me apologize for anything. Don't let me slip into that mindset. Don't let me do that, okay?

 

Anders  :  12:09 PM

Nothing is your fault, you need to break out of that mindset. You can't fall back into that. 

 

Fenris  : 12:11 PM

I'm trying not to, but it's hard. It's all I've ever known for the last eighteen years.

 

Anders  :  12:12 PM

I'm not going to yell at you for being in that mindset, but when it comes down to you falling back into it, I need a way to snap you out of it. But I don't know how.

 

Fenris  :  12:13 PM

Just be here. I'm used to not having anyone, so if you're here that will help. I hope. This has never happened before. 

 

Anders  : 12:14 PM

You need to know I'm always going to be here. You don't have to fight it alone. I'm not angry at you, but of course I'm worried. 

 

Fenris  : 12:16 PM

I'm just used to being told I "did this to myself"

 

Anders  : 12:17 PM

Nothing happened because of what you did. You can't blame yourself for everything. You can't blame yourself for that. 

 

Fenris  : 12:19 PM

I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being stupid... It won't happen again.... I'm sorry....

 

Anders  :  12:20 PM

Fenris. Don't apologize for things you didn't cause, please. You're falling back into that mindset, and you can't do that. You told me not to let you, so I won't let you. 

 

Fenris  : 12:21 PM 

But I'm really sorry.... I'm a terrible person, and you shouldn't be around me. 

 

Anders  :  12:21 

Fenris, listen to yourself. You're not awful at all, but you need to stop thinking badly about yourself. You've never been terrible, and you never will be. And if you think I'm going to leave you, especially in this sorry state, you're dead wrong. 

 

Fenris  : 12:23 PM

But why would you stay? I'm a mess, I don't know how to do anything right, and nobody loves me... That's how it's always been, and that's how it will stay.

 

Anders  : 12:23 PM

No. No! Think about what you just said. No one loves you? Have you realized I wake up every day because of you? I'm not leaving you, and I'm never leaving you. You think I'm just going to forget everything and leave you alone? Hell no! I'm going to help you through this. You're not falling back into that, damn it. I will not let you do this to yourself. You do a lot of things right, Fenris. You've made it this far, and I'm not letting you go. If you didn't do anything right, I wouldn't be here, Fenris. Just let me help you, and we can get through this. 

 

Fenris  : 12:30 PM 

This is strange... I believe that you are telling the truth... Somehow I have to break out of this cage and face the darkness surrounding me... But I can't do it alone... I need your help...

 

Anders  : 12:31 PM

Like I told you the first day we met, I will always be here to help you. This cage you are stuck in may feel inescapable, but you can do it. I'm here to break those chains, pick the locks if needed. I wouldn't lie to you, I do love you. 

 

Fenris  :  12:33 PM

The darkness is the only thing outside of the cage... I don't want to fall into the nothingness...

 

Anders  : 12:33 PM

You won't fall. I will catch you. Trust me, I will catch you. 

 

Fenris  : 12:35 PM

This is all I've ever known... What is outside this cage besides darkness....

 

Anders  : 12:36 PM

Outside that cage, there’s a life filled of happiness, belonging. There’s me waiting there, to take you into my arms, even my cat awaits happily for you. There’s a life so much more, more than being trapped. A life of belonging, a family if you want down the road. A marriage, a life where you belong, beside me. 

 

Fenris  : 12:38 PM

Is that possible... To not be hated.... To belong somewhere? 

 

Anders  : 12:39 PM

You will never be hated, there’s so much more than what you think. There’s room to be happy, to have love, to feel loved. I’ll give my heart, my everything to you. You mean the world to me. That cage won’t matter, once you escape. You’ll be free, you’ll be happy. I can hold you close, calm your tears. You will be happy, you’ll belong safe and sound. And I would hurt anyone who tries to bring you down.

 

Fenris  : 12:41 PM️

If being free is possible... I want it... 

 

Anders  : 12:42 PM

You will be happy. You just have to leave that cage. I won't let you fall into the darkness, I will catch you. I'll hold you and show you how much you mean to me, by giving you cuddles and gifts and happiness and love. You can be happy. 

 

Fenris  : 12:43 PM

Is this some kind of test where there is no right answer?

 

Anders  : 12:44 PM

There will be no betrayal if you leave the cage. I want you to be free, to be happy. I even have a ring waiting for you when we finally get to meet <3

 

Fenris  : 12:45 PM

No one has ever been so nice to me... why are you being so nice?

 

Anders  : 12:45 PM

Because I honestly care about you. I love you, and I want you to be happy in life. I want you by my side, to take care of you in your times of need, to show you how much you truly mean to me. You make me feel like I have a purpose in life, like I mean something. I never want to hurt you, no matter what you might think.

 

Fenris  : 12:47 PM

A good life... where i can be happy.. that's all I've ever wanted...

 

Anders  : 12:47 PM

You can have that. I promise on my body, my life, my heart, I will give you a good life, Fenris, and I will never hurt you. 

 

Fenris  :  2:17 PM

...thank you. 

 


End file.
